Unconditionally
by KlarolinexStebekah
Summary: They are the definition of cursed; Always and Forever. Despite that, they love each other unconditionally. They've already lost 2, can they take to lose one more? This summary sucks, please read the first chapter and see if you take interest ;)


Chapter One – Rebekah's death

The room was filled with darkness.

Klaus stood there, in the middle of the room, not knowing what to do.

"Help me," A voice came from behind him.

Klaus turned around, only to find more darkness.

"Please, don't do this!" yelled a voice.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Klaus boomed, but came to no avail.

"No, please stop!"

"Don't hurt her, please!" the voice screamed.

"Don't hurt who?" Klaus roared, still not knowing where it came from.

"No!" A loud scream came from the darkness.

Klaus immediately batted his eyes open, and sat up.

Startled, he immediately came to the realization that the voice that had been calling out to him was his precious baby sister.

Rebekah.

He immediately hopped of the bed, and got out of his room.

"Elijah!" Klaus' voiced roamed through the halls, looking for his brother.

"Elijah!" He yelled even louder, but there was no response.

After yelling for another 5 minutes, Elijah finally emerged from his room, despite having vampire hearing.

"What is it Niklaus, and why are you screaming at 5am in the morning?" Elijah asked, stepping closer to his brother.

"Where's Davina?" He growled almost immediately.

"Niklaus, it's 5 in the morning you can't wake her-"

"I need a locator spell. I have no time for this, brother." Klaus cut him off sharply.

Klaus strode into Davina's room, careful not to startle the little witch.

He had sat on her bed and quietly shook her.

"Davina," He whispered as he grasped her shoulder and shook her awake.

After a few minutes, she started to wake up.

"Klaus?" She asked, utterly confused.

"Davina sweetheart, I need a locator spell." Klaus asked politely.

Davina groaned and got out of bed.

"Who do you want me to locate?" Davina asked, yawning.

"My little sister, Rebekah." Klaus said.

"But we can't-"

"Do it, Davina! I can't lose her or my baby, so please," Klaus growled.

Elijah soon appeared beside him.

"I had a vision, Rebekah – Our poor little sister, she's in trouble," Elijah said, frowning.

Davina finally agreed, and started chanting.

"I can't find her, Klaus." Davina stated.

"Well try harder!" Niklaus yelled, earning a glare from Elijah.

"Will this help?" Elijah asked, getting something of Rebekah's.

"Yes, indeed it will." Davina said, trying again.

This time, she chanted louder, and it was taking too much time.

"Davina," Klaus called.

"Niklaus, you have to be patient with the young girl. You're lucky she's even willing to help," Elijah said, putting his hand on Klaus' shoulder.

"I can't find her, Klaus. Not the baby either." Davina sighed.

"No, this can't be happening," Klaus yelled.

"There is one way," Davina said, eyes widening.

"Elijah go get Hayley! Klaus go get a knife, I'm going to prepare the spell," Davina commanded, as the two brothers nodded and sped off.

Soon, they were back with a exhausted Hayley standing beside them.

"I need your blood," Davina said to the three.

They nodded, and the three each slit the wrists, and watched as their blood poured down onto the table.

Davina started chanting very loudly, louder than before, and the spell took quite a long time.

From what she was saying, it seemed that Davina had been performing spiritual magic.

She had called for the spirts' help, and fortunately this time, they decided to help the young witch.

Davina began to frown as the realization quickly hit her.

She trembled back, and the flames of the lit candles slowly began to die down.

She nearly fell backwards, but luckily Klaus caught her.

"Klaus," She frowned, panicking.

"What is it love?" Klaus asked, quite scared.

"I can't find Hope, she's nowhere to be found, but I do know where Rebekah is," Davina said, still frightened and startled at the same time.

"She's in the docks, we don't have much time, Klaus." Davina informed, as Klaus' eyes went wide.

Elijah, Klaus, Hayley, and Davina immediately sped through the whole town, getting to the docks fast.

Elijah and Klaus heard a scream coming from inside, and the sound of a body dropping to the ground.

In a blink of an eye, they flashed into the place.

Bodies were all over the place, and Rebekah seemed to have killed the last one of them.

"Nik, Elijah," Rebekah said, exasperated.

As she was about to walk towards them, a white oak stake plunged through her heart, and Rebekah felt her eyes rolling into her sockets.

"No!" Niklaus and Elijah both screamed horrifically, as Hayley and Davina gasped.

The person who killed their sister had disappeared into thin air, as Rebekah greying body dropped to the ground.

"No, no!" Klaus growled, cupping his sister's face in his hands, as Elijah stood next to him, not being able to say anything.

Grief stricken, Klaus carried Rebekah in his arms, and sped back to the mansion, and immediately put Rebekah on his bed.

Elijah and the rest had arrived within seconds later.

"No, sister! No! We've already lost so many people," Niklaus yelled, breaking Elijah's heart.

"Wake up, Rebekah! NO! This is not happening," Elijah yelled, burying his face in his palms.

But it was indeed to late, as Rebekah's lifeless body laid right in front of them.

"No," Klaus growled.

"Sister, We will find the person who did this to you, and they will pay. THEY, WILL PAY!" Klaus thundered.

"I can promise you that sister." He said with a whisper, as he kissed his precious little sister's forehead before leaving the room to go on a murder spree and destroy the whole city with reckless abandon.

Before leaving, he did not forget to whisper, "Always and Forever, my precious Bekah. They are dead already."

"No, Rebekah! NO! You will not leave us! You shan't!" Elijah boomed, still looking at his precious dead sister in disbelief.

"I refuse to let your death slip away, Niklaus and I will avenge you, that it for sure, Rebekah. They will pay, and they will suffer and go through torture no one on this Earth has seen. I promise you Rebekah, Niklaus and I will find the person who did this, and we will tear them limb by limb, and we shall unleash hell on Earth until we find the poor excuse who did this to you. Whoever did this to you, sister, will wish that they were already dead. You will be avenged, my dear sister," Elijah roared, breaking the table and smashing it into the wall.

Elijah kissed her, and slowly said, "Always and Forever, Rebekah." As he slipped away from the room to go join Klaus wreck the city.

**Meanwhile, in another universe**

"I'm sorry, but it had to be done," A voice said.

"I know," Rebekah nodded.

"I just don't know how Nik and Elijah will react to this, they'd probably murder everyone and destroy the Earth," She snorted.

"Psh, I doubt that. We will tell them sooner or later, Rebekah, do not worry." Another voice said, and Rebekah then again nodded.


End file.
